imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Empires of Joy/Rules
>>Rules<< Foreword Welcome to Empires of Joy. This game is loosely based on a scenario for Civilization V which replaced the post-industrial technology tree with technologies straight out of steampunk/dieselpunk settings. By the end of a campaign, you and your rival would have gone from fielding infantry and “land ironclads” to large hulking landships and large airships. Empires of Joy takes a lot of inspiration from that setting as well as the usual inspirations from Paradox games, books and media, other games running on the subforum. Big thank you to RobertCant, who inspired the Mine-Factory system and the Solutionists. Ninjacow, Tolni, Tyo, Redspy, and a few others for help on the rules draft; especially NC. EQandCivfanatic whose BOTWAWKI markets inspired this system. TK for the map. Making this ruleset was very enjoyable, and seeing the gears click as some early readers read the rules encouraged me to continue with development. Before joining the game, keep in mind that players are empires, and that like real life, international diplomacy is a cutthroat and skill-based game. If you’re looking for a game with burner turns in which you can just roleplay all day and never have to engage with other players, I really can’t suggest this game to you. If you don’t have high school competency in math, I most definitely can’t recommend this game. But if you're looking for a challenge, the I got the perfect game for you. Building and Unit Listing Introduction Ground Rules Empires of Joy begins in the year 2136. Each turn covers a four year period. The first turn will cover 1 January 2136 to 31 December 2139. The second turn begins 1 January 2140, and so on. Each turn begins with an update summarizing the events of the last turn and issuing events. Before a turn is over, players are expected to privately message me a comprehensive set of orders on CFC. These orders should be neat and orderly and comprehensive. I do not want to be CC’d private diplomacy messages between two countries. I do not want to pick through several private messages to figure out your orders. I do not want to look for game questions in private messages. Please find me on the Discord server or leave me a visitor message if you have questions. If you don’t have a link, one will be provided. Each turn concludes with an orders lock. After this point no orders will be accepted. If you do not inform me you will miss orders before an orders lock, you will be penalized. It is the players’ responsibility to know when orders are due. The game will be divided into two phases: Pre-game and game. The pre-game phase consists of several claiming rounds, during which players can join the game and create new nations. This ruleset includes instructions for initial sign-ups. If the main game has started, please contact me on Discord or through a PM if you wish to join. Player Rules # All OOC chatter in the thread must be marked as such with OOC. OOC chatter is highly discouraged as players tend to be selective in what OOC they think is “OOC”. # Image macros, spam, memes, off-topic banter, etc., are not acceptable and will result in infractions. Please. # No personal insults. I have zero issue with rampant IC propaganda against a country’s ruler or people, so long as it fits and you’re not spamming. # Do not, under any circumstances, post screen captures of chatroom conversations in the thread. That’s just a disaster, and you know it. # Finally, if you are deemed unusually disruptive to the game, you will be removed from play and reported to the moderators. Game Moderator Rules # By joining, you accept that I have complete and absolute power to make decisions within the confines of forum and subforum-specific rules and guidelines. # I am not aiming for specific events to occur at specific times. I’m not going to railroad players down specific paths for their empires. I strongly encourage everybody try to beat their own path. Setting Empires of Joy is set in a vaguely post-political apocalyptic world with a point of divergence of 1920. However, when joining, very little history a player creates that extends before 2100 will be considered hard canon. Technologically, the world is very similar to the world of 1936-1940. Player-controlled polities are referred to as Empires. Empires control one or more province on the game map. Each province produces a combination of resources which can be consumed, used, or sold to the International Market. Empires can build mines, factories, and units to achieve geopolitical gains. Every empire and every province has a unique ideological and militant makeup. The hope is that every province will develop its own stories in the minds of players. The 2135 Conference of Bombay The Conference of Bombay will have its own thread because to keep the main thread focused on the main game. Consider the Conference an extended mini-game. The Conference will last until all provinces on the map are claimed. Each turn is called a "round", and each turn will last roughly 48 hours plus an additional 24 hours if there are conflicting claims. Each round will begin with a new map being posted. You will be told A.) The number of Negotiation Points you will receive for the round and B.) What the provinces claimed in the round will yield in terms of starting population and buildings. Conflict Rules Player A puts 1 NP into Alphatown. Nobody else does. PlayerA receives Alphatown. Player A spends 2 NP on Alphatown. Player B spends 1. Player A receives Alphatown. Player A and Player B tie and spend the same amount of NP on Alphatown. There is a conflict round, and all world leaders have one vote to determine which of the two get the province. The vote is against A. A does not get Alphatown. A gets an additional NP the next round. NPs cannot be banked otherwise. Conflicts can be resolved between A and B without a vote if they do it within the 24 hour window. Otherwise, the vote results are binding. Category:Rulesets Category:EoJ